percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunter of the Sea: Chapters 4-6
These are chapters 4-6 of Hunter of the Sea. They are continued from chapters 1-3. A/N: If you happen to see a spelling mistake - go on ahead , I don't really care. Thanks! ❤PiperMclean 22:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 4-Amarillo? Isn't That a Kind of Anteater? May 15th , Saturday 5:00 PM The cab lurches to a stop. I nearly lose my lunch. "Guys , we need to stop and rest" , I say , getting out of the cab. "Agreed" , says Tori , handing money to the driver. We walk around. "Where are we?" , Andy asks. "Amarillo , Texas" , answers Rick. "Armadillo? Isn't that a kind of anteater?" "Well , yes , but-" "So we're in an anteater?" "No!" Andy bursts out laughing. I giggle along. Soon , we're all laughing like crazy. Eventually , our hearty bursts of laughter turn into weak giggles , then we stop. "Come on" , I say. We walk to a small neighborhood. All of the houses are gray and old. One lost most of it's paint. "Fight's coming on , guys , get ready" , I feel like saying. But they knew. They are taking out their weapons. I pull off my headband and it turns into Winner. I look around. "Why , hello , dears!" I jump five feet in the air , and spin around. A woman is there. She has curly jet black hair , piercing red eyes , and a dress suit. With way too much lip gloss. Ugh. I say , "Hello. I am Dakota , and you are . . .?" "Hell Vam Pire." "Hell?" "Short for Hellen." "Nice name." "Thank you! I love it , too." She giggled , "Why don't you come in for dinner , I'm sure my sister won't mind." "Sister?" "Oh , her name is Death." "Death?!" "Short for Deathlina Vam Pire." "Okay." She starts leading us to a small dark house. We step inside. I love this girl immediatly. She is so kind to have us for dinner. Tori seems to think so , too. Same with the boys. "Dinner will be done momentarily. Just step right this way. Into your room!" She leads us to a room and shuts the door. The room has misty looking furniture and lots of skin rugs .I say , "She's so nice , isn't she?" "Yeah" , Rick answers dreamily.Tori and Andy nod consent , too. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ "Daughter , awaken. Daughter , wake up! Dakota Emiline Woodsworth , get your little b*tt out of that bed! Your friends are in danger!" , Hestia's vioce says in my dream. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ May 16th , Sunday 6:30 AM My eyes snap open. I grab Agile and look around. the room is empty aside from me. I run at the door and hack it to pieces. Run , run , run , run , run , Hestia's voice chants in time to my steps. I turn a corner and see my friends , cocooned in chains , five feet in the air above a pot of boiling water. Hell and Death are . . . Empousai! I shoot flames at them , shouting in ancient greek. My body catches on fire , and I move in swift motions at them. They howl , duck the flames , and Death scratches my arm. Her hand catches fire and she's soon a pile of ashes. "Oh ho , so you think you're smart? Eh , V*R*IN!!!????" , Hell screeches. I slash at her. She ducks and gets my shoulder. One of my arms is now no good. I drop one of my knifes. . . And scrape her with the other. Hell growls and claws my chest. I cut her in half and send her to Tartarus. I cut the chains and the team gets down. Tori bandages me and we pack up to leave this awful place. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ "Ready" , the boys chime at the same time. "Okay" , I answer. I use fire and make us a horse out of flames. "Don't worry , it won't burn you" , I reasurre them. Soon , we are skimming over the ground at break neck speed. I had the flame/reins and was heading towards Santa Fe , New Mexico. A/N: Sorry for the short chapter , I couldn't stretch it much farther. Chapter 5-No Sé Mucho Español A/N: (translation) I Don't Know Much Spanish May 16th , Sunday 3:30 PM The fire horse dissolves , and we stumble to the ground. "Sorry" , I apologize , "I couldn't keep the fire going much longer." "That's okay" , Andy says. We get up. In front of us , there is a bustling street with stands. I walk around with Andy. Tori and Rick go in the other direction. "Andy , I was wondering-what do you think the prophecy means? It says , One shall sneak One shall betray One shall fall for love's way One shall be crippled One shall fall One shall fail One shall befriend And you shall not complete the quest , in the end." "I don't know. You snuck after us to get revenge , Nissa Mosewuela betrayed us , and I don't know about the rest" , Andy answers me. "Hmph , come on , I want to see this stand" , I lead him through the crowd , still wondering One shall fall for love's way. ''That couldn't be me . . . could it? I dragged him over to a stand with fine fabrics. I ask the man , "¿Cuánto para la tela blanca?" He answers me , translation: '"How much for the white fabric?"' "25 dólares por 3 yardas." translation: '"25 dollars per 3 yards."' I pick some money out of my satchel bag and start to hand it to him. "Nu uh , Dakota , don't buy it , it's a waste of money" , Andy said forcefully. "But I-" , I cut off from what I was saying. I hold up the delicate fabric. It is silky and soft , the white color would be perfect on my fair skin. And I can just see it in a gorgeus dresses form. It has strap-sleeves and a high waist. Oh gods , how I want that. I sigh and answer , "Okay. Let's go see the pottery." I drag him back through the crowds to another stand. A lady is there. She looks like a . . . something. She has gruesome fangs and -Fangs!?!?!? I take off Winner. "Andy , to arms!" , but he already has his whip out. He lashes it at the Empousa. I shoot an arrow. The Empousa ducks and coos , "Why are you trying to hurt me , dear? My name is Asesino." "Isn't Asesino Killer in Spanish?" "YES!!!" , Asesino leaps at me and I barely miss her with an arrow. She scratches my chest. I scream , and flop to the ground. Andy leaps at Asesino , but she whacks him down. He struggles to get up , but Asesino has pinned him down. She raises her claw. Bright light blinds me , and when I can see , there is a woman in front of me. She has mousy-brown hair and eyes that are filled with fire that looks warm and cozy. She is wearing a simple brown dress with a scarf wrapped around her head. Hestia. "MOTHER!!!!" She raises her hand , and fire shoots at the Empousa. Who screeches and dies. Hestia holds her hands up , and I can tell she's about to teleport us. I see Tori and Rick running towards us. "NO!!! MOther , WAIT!!!!" , I try to warn them , but we are teleported. Chapter 6-Freefalling ''May 16th , Sunday 4:00 PM Rick stops running , but Tori hurtles off of the Grand Canyon , screaming. I get up and run to the edge. Nothing. I use flames and lower myself down. Tori is locked in combat with a giant , and she appears hurt. Her arm is hanging limply by her side , and I can tell her ankle is twisted. i charge at the giant. I see Rick and Andy climbing down as I slash the giants arm. It yowls and whacks Tori against the wall. I angrily pull off Winner and start to shoot at all his weak pionts. He has millions of them. I call to Rick and Andy , "Battle plan Macedonia!" They would undersand. I would hold the giant's attention in front , and they would attack it from either side. Andy whips it's side. It howls for the millionth time. Rick stabs it's leg. It screeches and . . . teleports us. Ugh , not again. I look around. Oh no. We're in Florida. That's like , 2,200 miles away from Frisco! I verbalize my comment , "We're in Florida. That's like , 2,200 miles from Frisco!" "Yeah , definitly bad , but now we have a chance to heal and rest" , Rick points out. I shrug and lead everyone to Sunrise inn. We get rooms. seperate rooms that all connect. Tori is next door to me and then Andy then Rick. I knock on Tori's door. "Come in!" I walk in and see Tori putting an ice pack on her ankle. I bandage her arm and help her get comfortable. She turns on the cooking chanel. She's not usually interested in it , but now she was dying of boredom. Cut her some slack. I went back to my room and looked around. There was a tv , a bed , a small couch , a bathroom , cabinets , and a coffee table. I shower and change. Oh man , it feels so good! While rummaging through the cabinet , I find coke. Great. I pop it open and sit on the couch. I wonder where Nissa is right now. I hope she's in Tartarus. Thunder rumbles outside. i quickly take it back. I set the coke on the coffee table and cuddle up with a blanket. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ A girl's face. She's in pain. She seems to be holding something up above her head. As I watch , Nissa steps into my view. She slaps the girl across the face. The girl cries out. "Oh don't worry , Carmela , your friends will be here soon enough. Then you can all trade places untill you rot." "Never , they won't. They won't accept this." SLAP! I wince and look away. "Soon enough" , chuckled Nissa , "Soon enough I will be greater than Kronos. Even more powerful than Zeus." "No , you will never succeed" , the girl was breathing hard. Nissa slapped her and walked away. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ I jerk awake. Tori is leaning over me and Rick is shaking me. "Carmela , she's in danger , Nissa has her , she's holding up the sky!" , Rick is ranting on endlessly. "I just had that dream too!" , I exclaim. Something wet falls on my cheek. I suspect it is a genuine tear from Rick. Hmm. "So , this Carmela , she's your girl?" "Mmhmm." "I see. Would you stop touching me? I'm still a hunter of Artemis , you know." Rick quickly pulls his hands away. "Thank you. I say we go tell Andy , rest here for a few more days , and leave." "Sounds good" , says Tori. "Okay" , says Rick. We walk through the rooms till we get to Andy's. He's sleeping on the bed. I pinch him. "WWWHAAAHHH!" , he jerks awake immediatly. We explain our predictament to him. He agrees with my plan. "Now lemme go back to sleep" , he argues. We leave the room. I go back to my couch and continue my peaceful nap. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ I look out into the horizon. The sun is just starting to set. I can make out the silouetes of my friends in the distance. They are splashing in the water together. We are visiting the beach right now. The sun is setting with it's gorgeous golden colors all shimmery on the surface of the water. The sand is hot and gets everywhere , and is all in my bathingsuit. While I may have a suit on , I have not touched the water. You know , my fear. My friends are having a load of fun. Especailly Andy , who is getting revenge on this tiny fish that tickled his toes. I sigh. I wish it would stay this way. Forever. It's so . . . peacefull. After a long life of chasing monsters , this is amazingly slow. I see a small shape in the distance. That will be dolphins. I watch as the shape bobs towards my friends. Could it be a shark? I stand up. "Guys , out of the water!" "Why?" , asks Andy , "It's perfectly sa-" , he is cut off by a huge wave of water splashing over my team. It was enormous. The shape starts swimming to shore. I see Rick and Tori surface. Where was Andy?!? I see the shape reach my friends. Tori dives under and Rick pulls out his weapon. Rick leaps at the shape. I see Tori surface , supporting something. Maybe Andy! She seems to be having a great deal of trouble-water is swirling around them in a miniature whirlpool. I think fast. I need to get in there and help her , but I don't like water. Plus , Rick can't hold the mystery shape off much longer. I have no choice. I jump into the water and start swimming towards Tori. She is breathing hard and there are multiple beads of sweat on her face. Her hair is plastered to her face with water. I use harmless flames that don't burn things and blast us to shore. Rick is blasted next to us by water. He is still and I don't like the size of the cut on his cheek. The shape approaches us until it is at the very edge of shore. It is Oceanus , titan lord of my worst fear , used-to-be ruler of the sea. I reach for Agile and open it up. Oceanus smiles , but in an evil way. I shiver and leap at him , Agile flying through the air at him. He side-steps , and I fly into the water. Just what he wanted. It takes a moment to sink in that I'm in the center of a rip current. I start to struggle against it. No , no , no , ''don't ''let it get you! I remember safety training from Lady Artemis. Allthough you are afraid of the water , you may find yourself in it sometimes . . . To escape a rip current , let it drag you as you angle your body out of it. ''I angle my body and the rip current pushes me out of itself. I swim to shore again. Percy? Standing in front of me is a tall boy with black hair , green eyes , and a sword. He is throwing water at Oceanus , and Oceanus is returning the favor. "Percy!" , I shout to him , "It strenghthens him , STOP!!" Percy stops and leaps at Oceanus with Riptide. I crawl out of the water and run to help. Tori is relentlessly hacking at Oceanus , and Andy is trying , but he isn't much help. I push Andy down and tell him to shoot arrows from Winner. I then start slashing at Oceanus. Tori almost has him. There! Percy has pushed Oceanus down. Oceanus growls and I swipe at him. He howls and disappears. "Percy! What are you doing here?" , I demand. "I'm helping!" "Well we don't need your help!" "But I just thought that-''OW" I slap him. "WE DON'T NEED BOYS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Yes we do!" , says Tori quickly. She drags me aside. "Dakota , we need the help. Let go of your Hunter of Artemis thing for now." "Fine , but if he-" Tori clamps her hand over my mouth. I pull it off. "You realize that Posiedon is the god of the sea , and Posiedon also tried to marry my mom? Posiedon is the whole reason my mom turned v*r*in forever! I shouldn't be born! So if he flirts . . . " Tori put her hand over my mouth , took it off , and we walk back. Percy is smothering a salve over Rick's wound. I cough loudly. Percy turns. "You can stay" , I mutter. "Thanks" , he grins at me. I hmph and start picking up my things. Percy's cool , I'll admit. He's a good fighter , and handy with water. But I won't admit that. Nu uh. I scoop up Winner and put her in my satchel. I look over my shoulder and see Tori pushing Andy's stomach. He's chucking up plenty of seawater. I giggle and walk over. Andy groans and says , "Let's go back to the inn. We need to leave for San Fransisco tomorrow." ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ I screamed as I tumbled off of my bed. I had had another nightmare. Ugh , that Oceanus was going to get it. Percy leaned over the edge of the bed. I had been forced to share with him. He questioned , "You all right?" "I'm fine." I get up and grab my satchel bag. I walk into the restroom and change into skinny bellbottom jeans , a red tank top , and boots. I slap my headband on and step out of the bathroom. Percy has jeans and a tee on. He looks me up and down. "No wonder Andy's falling for you" , he mutters. "What?" , I say. "Nothing. Come on , the team'll be waiting." We walk down stairs and I check us out. We meet with Tori , Rick , and Andy at the front of the inn and I hail a taxi. I'm coming , Oceanus , I'm gonna make you pay . . . . '' '''The next chapters are chapters 7-9.' ❤Ivy , Daughter of Apollo ( PiperMclean ) Category:PiperMclean Category:Hunter of the Sea